Elsa's Mystery Guy
by twoplustwo
Summary: Elsa's in love! The whole kingdom is talking about it./Set a few years after event of Tangled and Frozen/FlynnxElsa/Part 1 of 2.


The city of Arrandelle, after the unfortunate events more than a year or so previous, was abuzz with joy and gossip. The bite of frost that engulfed the fjord had not weakened the citizen's eyes of the royal family, instead the relationship between the people and the castle had grown stronger than before. Everyone _adores_ the princess (though graceful, she may not be) and even her relationship with the Official Ice Deliverer was well approved off by even the higher ministers. In fact, a percentage of their private delegating in the Royal Court tend to veer towards topics such as 'Isn't Princess Anna and that Ice fellow looking just swell today? I saw them strolling across town, grocery shopping! Oh they make such an adorable couple.' The Queen also gets her fair share of favours, despite being the reason why a third of Arrandelle's tradeable goods was depleted that faithful day. Yet her prowess with ice has given her citizens not only joy, but comfort from being ruled by such a benevolent, powerful leader and (if need be) the forces of winter as well. And it is a shame, some say, that the Queen does not have her own 'Bjorgman'. She _is _well of age for marriage. Though others say the kingdom of Arrandelle does not need a King.

But to the surprise of both agreers and disagreers alike, there has been talk that the fair Queen may be, _in love_. It was first reported by the maids, the palace caretakers. They say the Queen hums to herself at times, even as she reads through the laws and taxes she is humming. Her visits to the castle orchard are also getting to be more frequent. She even requested the castle gardeners to plant more flowers 'make this more livelier!' she said. And often, when she thinks no one is looking (and sometimes when she thinks someone is because she just doesn't care), she smiles to herself. An uncontrollable grin that sometimes she tries to repress, but only comes back bigger and in short burts of laughter.

Of course once the rumours spread like wildfire, soon all the kingdom was guessing who the lucky candidate might be. It even reached the ears of Princess Anna, who was shopping for carrots with Kristoff at the time.

'Elsa's in love?' She repeated, incredulously. The maid jiggled with excitement.

'Yes princess! The whole kingdom's talking about it!'

'Come on? Elsa?' Anna snorted ' She's not the romance sort of person, believe me. Maybe your mistaken her for some other single Queen with ice powers or something.'

'And there are how many Queens in the kingdom,' Kristoff grinned, rolling his eyes, 'Besides what's so wrong with your sister dating anyone? You got me, and she never cared. Or.. never said- that she did..'

'Uh, nothing! It's totally fine if she wants to go skip off on to the sunset with every Joe, Jim, or... Jane.' Kristoff nodded knowingly. 'But I'm her sister, if there's anyone who should butt in about her love life then its me. But she hasn't mentioned anything, or anyone. Theres no way she could be interested in a guy without telling me all about it.'

'Maybe you should ask her.' Kristoff replied as he sifted through the pile of carrots. She nodded, 'Yeah... I should. In fact, we should have a sleepover tonight! Uh, Carol, can you tell Elsa were having a sleepover tonight for me please?'

The maid, Carol nodded, 'Of course' before jumbling past the crowd of grocery shoppers. Anna was determined to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

The girls collapsed in a pile of pillow feathers and giggles. Elsa's room has been transformed into a pillow wonderland, blankets and mattresses laid out across the wooden floors. Snacks and hot drinks in trays squashed on top of a side table. Both were dressed comfortably in their nighties, painting mustaches on each other and sharing stories all through the night.

'And then.. and then..' Anna cried, eyes teary and clutching her stomach, 'he said SHEEP!' They descended back into hysterical fits of laughter. Elsa, Anna noticed, as they both recovered, did have a sort of _pinkness_ on her cheeks. And a little glow in her smile, she can't quite explain. Maybe this is the right time to ask her about the existence (or non-existence) of that mystery 'someone'?

'On a serious note,' Anna started, settling down. 'Carol told me that you've got your eye on a certain very special person in Arrandelle.'

'What?' She cried, almost laughing.

'Let me phrase this for her.' Anna coughed, straightening her back. She imitated maid Carol's jiggling with her arms 'Oh Queen Elsa's heart has been taken by a mystery stranger! They say she is head over heels in love~~'

Elsa snorted, blushing furiously, 'Come on Anna! I'm not- well I certainly can't, you know- it's just not for me-'

'Ah ha! Stuttering busted, so you have met someone!'

She frowned, pursing her lips.

'Oh Elsa, how come you never told me? I'm your sister. We're supposed to share everything together.'

'I know! It's just—' Elsa sighed in frustration, closing her eyes. 'Can you keep a secret?'

'Course I can!' Anna laid one hand on her chest, and the other raising up 'I solemnly pledge not to tell be it torture or bribery by chocolate. Or anything else. I promise.'

They laugh, Elsa rubs her fingers together. Her heart beating fast, she felt the weight slowly lift of her shoulders as she told her story. She breathes, 'Okay... this is how I met him.'

This happened about a month ago. I had a thought one day, about visiting marshmallow and seeing how the 'other' palace is. I know I told you that time that whenever I go up the North Mountain, I should tell you so we could go together. But, I just, I was so stressed about work and everything else. I really needed my alone time. So, I got my cape, and went out of the palace. I told myself, just this once, just for an hour or so. And then I'll be back to take care of my duties. I left my advisor to do the rest of the work while I'm gone. I swore him to secrecy, _never_ tell anyone about this. Especially you. Don't look at me like that, I didn't want you to be worried over me. It was just going to be an hour!

So, I pulled the hood over my head, and snuck out the back gate in the middle of the night. There was a blizzard that day, it tore down that tree at the orchard remember? I used the blizzard to camouflage me so the guards or anyone else won't recognise who I am.

I let the wind take me to wherever it chooses. I didn't know where I was going, or what I might face but, I felt such freedom that day. I feel so at home, and wild. Which is kind of a big thing for me.

So eventually, I found myself looking at an old tavern. I won't tell you which. Just that, I'm pretty sure that tavern is not legally supposed to exist. Despite my primary running instincts, I ventured in. I thought, this may be the only time I can get all wild and crazy right?

I opened the door. The tavern smelt... musky? There was this constant aroma of fat blubber burning across the room. Or maybe that was the sweat tinged with beer breath, I don't know. The costumers were unrruly, to say the least. There was a fight on one corner, axes, hooks and plates flying across the room. Hooligans, thugs, and other men taking swigs and drinking ale by the mouthful. Beer overflowing from mouths, clinging on their beards in waterfalls. I somehow managed to tread my way across the tavern to the bar at the center of the room. It was horrible!

I made sure to hold my hood closer to my face, who knows what these men will do once they recognis who I am? I ordered for a drink, a small glass of wine as I recall it. Just then another person sat next to me, a man, leaner and less muscle than the other men. He had a hood on his face as well so I couldn't tell what he looked like exactly. He ordered the same drink as me. To be honest, his voice sounded... familiar. But I just waved it away. Probably thirst getting to my head.

'So...' he started. I gripped my hood closer to my face. 'Life got you down?'

'Sorry, I'm not in the habit of talking to strangers..' I replied I didn't want to draw attention to myself too much.

He nodded, 'It's alright. You're the antisocial type, I get it.' The bartender gave us both our drinks. He picked it up, 'It's just when a man is down in the dumps, the only way to get better is to mindlessly drown your sorrows in an ocean of liquor. Don't you think?' He took a sip.

'I'm not a man.'

'Oh? Well, I'm sure a woman does the same.'

There was a silence between us. I took a drink.

I said, 'Do you come here often?'

'First time actually.'

'Me too.'

There was another very long silence. I rubbed my thumbs together. The atmosphere between us was awkward, but not uncomfortable. I found comfort in his company. He seemed... relaxing?

I said, 'There's a wild blizzard out.'

'Yep. Wild. Never seen anything like it.'

'Not used to blizzards?'

'Nope. Not used to being wet and cold either. Where I come from its more, sunnier. Warm weather twenty-four seven.'

'Where do you live?'

'A place called Co-' He stopped, 'Uh... somewhere warm. It's not that interesting.'

'Oh.' I replied, staring down at my hands. 'Well it sounds like a magnificent place. Unfortunately, I haven't seen anything past Arrandelles oceans. Wet and cold is something that will be by my side for as long as I live.'

'That sounds deppressing.'

I shook my head, smiling to myself. 'No. I don't think so. I love the cold.'

I heard him chuckle, 'I think you're the first person I've ever heard who'd say that.'

I was about to reply, when all of a sudden, a loud crash from across the room interrrupted our conversation. The whole bar had crowded in a semi-circle. The stranger and I squeezed past to see what was going on.

'Womeen~~ They're all th'same!' The fat guy sobbed, flinging himself on the table in a drunken stupor. Someone with a deep, intimidating voice said, 'Someone kick this guy out!' They all cheered, and was grabbing hold of his shoulder, when the stranger I had met threw himself between them.

'Woah!' He said, a cheer in his voice, 'Easy there! You're not really gonna throw this guy out are you? Theres a blizzard out there.'

'Outta the way, punk. Or we'll throw you out too.'

The whole bar erupted in a roar of agreement. I decided this was the best time to interfere.

'Everyone settle down! We can find a diplomatic solution to this without resorting to unncessary violence. Okay?'

The thugs stared at me dumbly.

'What I mean to say is we can't just keep being violent. This poor man is drunk, I propose we-'

The drunk guy suddenly pointed to me, 'YOU! You're the woman that broke me arent you?!'

'Excuse me, what?'

'You had a thing with him?' Stranger guy said, I rolled my eyes at the mocking tone of his voice.

'No! I've never met you in my life!'

The drunk guy started to break down. He pointed to Stranger guy, 'You left me.. FOR HIM!'

'Me?!' He cried. I tried hard not to laugh. Everyone in the bar was silent.

'But he doesn't love you... He cannot love you!' Drunk guy said, 'I WON'T LEAVE YOU! I CAN'T! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!' Suddenly, drunk guy strarted to thrash around the bar, taking some of the drinkers down with him.

Mr. Deep Voice said, 'You guys gotta show this guy the goods. He's gonna break this tavern in half when he's done. You're a thing right?'

'No we're not a thing!' I retorted, 'This is ridiculous. Is there no other way to calm him down?'

'No.' Deep Voice sighed as he calmly dodged a flying axe. 'He's been at it for weeks. Poor Fred. This is our only shot. Once he thinks you two are together, he might give up on this love of his.'

Stranger guy said, 'I'm sorry but I'm not the type of man who can do stuff like this. You see I'm in a committed re-'

'There he comes, hey Fred! Look!'

Drunk Fred swirled around, I quickly grabbed Stranger's hand. His skin felt tense.

'He's not convinced.' Deep Voice said. 'Do something else.'

I placed my hand on his shoulder, tugging the hood closer to my face. But even I can tell, Fred was still unsatisfied. He snorted. I quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulder, burying my face in his chest. I was so close I could feel his heartbeat. It was quick. And there was a slight breeze at the top of my head where his mouth is.

I can feel Fred's burning jealousy from across the room.

'You know this is sort of.. uh' Stranger guy whispered, nervous. I felt a jolt of red shame, I didn't realise we were so close. My face is buried in his chest for crying out loud!

I quickly unwrapped myself from him. From the dark of his hood, I can see a faint red on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head.

'S-Sorry.. I don't know what-'

'It's for the 'diplomatic' solution right?'

I smiled.

'Okay for the final blow.' Deep voice said. 'You two kiss.'

'No, okay that's where I'm drawing the line.' I said.

He replied, 'Do you want to get rid of the guy or not?'

* * *

Elsa stopped herself, covering her mouth with her hand. She was trying to stifle a laugh. Her face was pink.

'Elsa, you're red!' Anna laughed, she could hardly believe it.

'Sorry I just have to' She breathed, '..Compose myself. Okay. Anyway, continuing on...'

'No. I really can't do this. This is just too uncomfortable for me.' I repeated, making sure to draw the line where the line is supposed to be drawn.

* * *

To my surprise, Stranger guy held my shoulder. He pursed his lips. I stared at him in horror.

'No.' I repeated, 'I can't.'

'I'm sorry. But we're gonna have to do this.'

'Wait-'

He leaned in. I felt a light of air, brush on the corner of my lips. Barely touching it. He stayed there for about two seconds, before he lifted his head back up and let go of my shoulder. Drunk Fred had erupted in a pool of tears. He retreated into the corner of the tavern, bawling and contemplating. Everyone went back to their business,

I heard the blood pump between my ears. My nails had dug in my palms. I really thought he was going to kiss me.

'Sorry about that. I tried to not kiss you on the lips. I understand if you're mad., and I completely understand if you want me to stay away from you.'

I shook my head in reply. We grabbed a couple of drinks. He said his name was Rider. I told him my name was Snow. And after that we'd been meeting up in the same dark tavern for the past few months.

* * *

'Wow...' Anna mustered once Elsa was done. 'So you fell in love with him?'

'I'm not sure. I think so.' A small smile curled on the Queen's lips as she remembered that warm, fluttery feeling whenever Rider would greet her with the same hooded 'hey!' in the tavern.

Anna had never seen her sister so happy, or with so much colour in her cheeks. Who knew _Elsa_ of all people would ever find anyone to be romantic with. After all, she had always been the lone Queen of Arrandelle. She kind of thought her sister would be the type of succesfull women who'd be single forever. But I guess she just needed the right kind of person in her life. The princess could not help but feel a tinge of bitterness that someone else could make Elsa as happy as Anna did.

Anna stroked her hair. 'So... Are you two going to meet again?'

'Yes. Tonight. But first, I have some matters to attend to before that. Don't tell anyone alright?'

'I won't' Anna promised again.


End file.
